Turtle and Werecat
Turtle and Werecat is eighth episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description Nagi is ask Catty Noir for date and she's agree go with him. But Nagi will come in time before his first date with her will end? Plot After the concert in Opera House in the Catacombs, Nagi going to ask Catty Noir for their first date and she said "Yes, of course Nagi. I'll go with you." Nagi said "Thank you!" and he's accident hug Catty. Catty said "Ahem..." and Nagi release her out from his arms and he's go back to the Dojo in the Catacombs. Nagi grab the suit and he's dress up to make him look good in front of Catty. But then Batman and Katana come with the emergency message that the supervillain name Slime Man had attacked one of warehouse Mold Industry and steal the weapons of the industry. They drive Blue Batmobile and Shell Raiser 2.0 out to the warehouse. In the meantime Spectra come into the Catacombs and she discover the secret door that will lead her to see the Dojo of Batman, Katana and the Turtle Brothers. But she must be scan the hand by the scanner that created by Batman first for make sure that no intruder but she is intruder and the scanner don open the door for her. Spectra ask to herself "What are you hiding Turtles?". At the warehouse the heroes are encounter with the Slime Man who was a very strong supervillain. He grab Batman and throw him hit the boxes of weapons. Slime Man said "You can't defeat me. I'm the Slime Man!" Roku ask "How are we gonna take this blob guy?" Nagi said "We need a bomb that has very high explosive power. So he can explode into million pieces and crawl out of here with pain!" Taki said "But we didn't have any shuriken bombs!" Katana said "But I have." and she's throw seven shuriken bombs to Slime Man and explode him into million pieces. Batman said "Now let's get these weapons into the warehouse before the polices will arrive." and then Nagi has forgotten the date of him and Catty and he's go inside Shell Raiser 2.0 and "borrow" Stealth Bike 2.0 of Roku from him to meet Catty. At Japanese Restaurant, Catty is waiting for Nagi and then he's ride Stealth Bike 2.0 in the time. Catty ask "What took you so long?" Nagi said "Umm... uh... the bike is... having a technical problem." Catty ask "Ohh... so that is why you're late for 5 minutes?" Nagi said "Yes, so... before we will start this can you... you... be umm..." Catty interrupted "Of course!" Nagi ask "What?!" Catty said "Of course I will be your girl. I in love with you when I see you in the Catacombs." Now she kiss Nagi on his lips. Nagi and Catty have their first kiss and they now are couple. Trivia *Catty kiss Nagi. *First appearance of Stealth Bike 2.0 *The lair of Batman, Katana and the Turtles Brothers are known as the Dojo. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode